User blog:GeneralOwnage55/What Splicer are you? Add your ideas for a new splicer too!
Ok, i think D.Ryan may have done something like this but im not sure. Anyway which Splicer would you be? Thuggish Splicer: Classic thug, Uses only melee weapons. Weak, weak and weak. Leadhead: Uses Pistols, Machine Guns, and shotguns. Has a weak melee attack. Good ranged fighter, but weak up close. Normal health. Brute: Splicer equivalent of a BD. Punches deal good damage, can pick up and throw objects, has a charge similar to the Bouncer. High health. Spider: Everyones favorite ceiling crawler. Hooks deal good melee and ranged damage (when thrown), High Health, good maneuverability. Houdini: The one Splicer that is famous for being a nuisance. Throws balls of fire, ice or in D.Ryan's case electricity. Normal health, High maneuverability. Nitro: The hit and run grenadier. Low health. normal maneuverability, but a high Damage output. Now for some custom Splicer ideas. Psychotic Splicer: Uses an advance form of Telekinesis, Electrobolt, and uses the Houdini plasmid. Uses telekinesis to pick up and throw objects like a big sister, although it can only pick up and throw up to 2 objects depending on size. Uses it's advanced Electrobolt to stun foes in mass, not a chain lighting ability a surge of electricity that stuns every foe in its path as well as chaining off to other foes in other rooms. Also uses enrage. Has High Health and high maneuverability. Shadow Splicer: This splicer is a short of cross between a Spider, a Houdini, and a Leadhead/Nitro Splicer. Uses the same hooks as a spider, throws fire and ice balls like a houdini, and uses guns like a leadhead. Uses the houdini plasmid and crawls on the ceiling. In all this splicer is encountered half-way through the game and is a tough foe to deal with. High health, high maneuverability, good defense. Howler Splicer: This Splicer is similar in appearance to a Spider Splicer. This splicer uses all the same moves as a Spider except for a few new ones. It can use sonic boom, screams to stun the player and other foes. Uses the houdini plasmid to escape after screaming/howling. Has an elite version that damages foes when it screams. High health, high maneuverability. Juggernaut Splicer: Wears metal armor similar to an Alpha Series suit. Carries a giant meat hook that can kill weak splicers easily, can pick objects up with its free hand and throw them like a brute can. This splicer is another splicer BD equivalent. High health and defense, but low maneuverability.' ' Demo Splicer: Simliar to Nitro except it uses a grenade launcher that it upgrade's throught the game. Fires frag grenades for the first half of the game, then some of the Demo Splicers use heat-seeking rockets, and then 3/4 of he way through the game they use proxy mines. Normal health, immune to explosives. Feral Splicer: Similar in apperance to a Hunter from l4d. Has claws on it's hands, moves incredibly fast, and can crawl on the wall's and ceilings without hooks. as game progresses it gets fster and gains more health, and it's claws also get longer. Has an elite version 3/4 through the game that has a charge attack. caused by a combination of Sports boost, amored shell, leg up, fast feet and other various tonics. Titan Splicer: This splicer, due to years of using tonics to increase strength and defense, as well as tonics to increase resistance to elemental attacks (fire, ice, electricity, etc), is 1.5 stories tall, and can easily crush even Big Daddies with his brute strength. NOTE: Has no afilliation's thus will attack any splicer's or BD's on sight. Based on El Gigante (Resident Evil 4) and Ndesu (Resident Evil 5). High Health, defense and maneuverability. Another NOTE: Headshot's to this splicer do normal damage, and body shot's do 50% less damage, so bring a big ass gun. More will be added. Category:Blog posts